In known frames, hollow sections are frequently used as frame members which form closed sockets for the plug-in rods of the corner joints. Thus the cross-section of the sockets and of the plug-in rods can be square, rectangular or triangular. However, the closed hollow sections are expensive to produce.
Frames are also known which are made up of open frame members. However, in this case the corner joints of the frame require specially-designed connector parts, a plurality of special parts being usually necessary in order to connect the three frame members abutting in the region of the corner. The advantage of the simpler manufacture of the frame members is achieved at the expense of the increased outlay on parts and assembly for building the frame.
The object of the invention is to provide a frame of the type already mentioned, in which corner joints with sockets are also used with frame members designed as hollow sections, and thus the outlay on parts and assembly can be kept low.